Meene X Hinata Flowers
by Marigold-Scented-Candle
Summary: "W-what does that mean Meene?" Meene giggled, suprising even herself with the light and childish sound.  "It means I love you" Meene X Hinata


** the pairing is Hinata X Meene **

**So ah... yeah... je m'excuse pour ma francais... Il n'est pas tres bien.. **

**but here are the translations: **

**Vraiment- Literally translated it means truly, but it generally means something along the lines of "really?" **

**"Ces fleurs... Hinata... Elles sont belles" - These flowers... Hinata... they're beautiful **

**"Hinata? Qu'est que ce?"- Hinata? What is is it? **

**"Je t'aime" - I love you **

The reason that I had Meene speaking french is that she's from Montreal, which is quebec, a french speaking province in Canada... and I needed to practice my french... If I've translated anything wrong, or if I've spelled anything wrong then by ALL means tell me. I'm by no means fluent in french, so any corrections will be appretiated..

"M-Meene-san?" The Canadian smiled towards the shy Hyuuga, setting her book down.

"Hello Hinata. Is something wrong?" The lavender-eyed X-law shook her head.

"A-ano... Here" Hinata's face was bright red as she held out an evening primrose. The bright yellow flower seemed to brighten the room almost instantly.

"A flower?" Hinata nodded.

"I s-saw it w-when I was training this morning. It reminded me of you... I-I thought you might like it." Hinata explained, her tone and body language somewhat sheepish as usual. Meene plucked the flower from Hinata's hand, an placed it on her bed.

"It's beautiful Hinata. Thank you" Meene kissed the Hyuuga lightly on the top of her head, and Hinata leaned into the blonde X-law, always eager to please. This worried Meene just slightly. No teen should be that starved for attention, but Hinata never seemed to want to talk about it, or even notice it for that matter, so Meene didn't bring it up. She simply kissed the lavender-eyed girl on the lips, pleased by the eager response she received.

"Ne, Hinata-chan?" Meene stated as Hinata pulled away.

"H-hai?" Hinata's voice was a little breathier then normal.

"Were there more flowers where you found this one?" Hinata nodded.

"a-ah... hai" Meene felt a childish grin grow across her face.

"Wanna go pick some more?" Meene had picked a lot of flowers when she was little. Well, as many flowers as once could really pick in eastern Canada. That wasn't to say that there weren't any flowers. Lots of people grew flowers in their gardens, but generally those flowers were short lived, lasting only from May to October, and her neighbors generally weren't too happy about Meene sneaking into their backyards to pick their hard earned florals. Of course there was always the local park, but Meene could tell that people didn't like it much when she picked flowers there either. Hinata smiled widely

"R-really? Would you like too Meene-san?" Meene chuckled.

"Sure! Now let's get going!"

That was how they had ended up in a field, surrounded by the sounds of wind and the scent of spring. Hinata had already picked plenty of colorful wildflowers, some evening primroses and daisies among them. Meene peeked over Hinata's shoulders as she arranged the flower against a page located in the middle of a decently sized book. Meene frowned. What use were flowers if they were in a book? Not that she had anything against books, but flowers ought to be out in the open so that people could see them. Meene wanted to say something, but she didn't know what words to use, so she decided to keep looking, barely paying attention to the daisy chain that she was weaving.

"M-Meene-san?" Meene let out a humming in response, leaning into the Hyuuga's shoulder.

"w-why are you watching me press flowers?" Meene blinked.

"is that what you were doing?" Hinata nodded.

"I didn't know that you liked pressed flowers. I took you as more of a fresh flower kind of person" Hinata blinked.

"Fresh flowers don't l-last." Hinata said casually, closing the book on the flower, effectively flattening it between the pages. Meene winced.

"But pressed flowers are so fraigle... if you hold it the wrong way it could turn to dust." Hinata giggled.

"Lots of people t-think that... But I've had this book since I was f-four or so and n-none of the flowers in here are even torn." Meene blinked.

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment" For some reason Hinata never stuttered when she spoke the French that Meene had taught her. Maybe it was because Meene had made her repeat every word and phrase that she learned over and again until Meene was satasfied that Hinata would never forget it.

"W-would you like to s-see?" Meene nodded. Hinata opened the book to it's first page, revealing a beautiful arrangement of hisaki, azelea, fuderindou, and iwazakura. Meene let out a low gasp.

"Ces fleurs... Hinata... Elles sont belles" Hinata smiled and nodded, tears pooling delicately in her eyes.

"Hinata? Qu'est que ce?" Hinata shook her head.

"I-I'm glad you like it Meene-san. My mother made this for me" Meene blinked.

"Your mother huh? I would've loved to meet her" Meene mused, finishing off the daisy crown that she had been making. Hinata smiled.

"Me too. This is all I remember about her. I can't even picture her face anymore. But I remember her making this for me" Meene smiled leaning into her younger lover. Draping her long arms loosely around Hinata, the finished daisy crown dangling lazily from her fingers as she closed her eyes and breathed in Hinata's scent. Perfecty content to just nap with the Hyuuga and listen to the sounds of the wind.

"M-Meene-san, what is this? " Meene opened her eyes.

"This?" the daisy crown twitched in the breeze.

"This is a daisy crown. Have you never seen one before?" Hinata shook her head. Meene smiled.

"Hey Hinata?" Hinata nodded.

"Hai?"

"Close your eyes for a second?" Hinata frowned a little bit, annoyed at being without her sense of sight, which was also her greatest weapon. Not knowing what happening outside of her body was unsettling to say the least.

"Okay! You can open your eyes now!" Hinata's eyes shot open immeditally, though at first she noticed nothing different. That was until a move of her head caused the daisy crown to slip from the crown of her head and onto her lap. Hinata blinked, picking up the white blooms gingerly and placed them on Meene's head gently.

"You... You look really beautiful" Hinat whispered, her cheeks turning bright red. Meene smiled.

"Je t'aime" Meene said calmly, running her fingers through Hinata's hair.

"W-what does that mean Meene?" Meene giggled, suprising even herself with the light and childish sound.

"It means I love you"


End file.
